


Меня зовут Лили

by UsagiToxic



Category: Tekken
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Psychological Drama, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о прошлом и матери Лили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меня зовут Лили

**Author's Note:**

> вот чем я занимаюсь на парах
> 
> это было написано за три часа, ни больше, ни меньше

В первый раз в самый настоящий, взрослый суд маленькая Лили попала в возрасте пяти-шести лет. С юридической и человеческой точки зрения такой малышке, конечно, в суде не место и никто её там всё равно слушать не будет, но когда судятся очень богатые люди, то Фемида иногда не только не смотрит, но и очень деликатно затыкает уши.

Дело было простым - экс-госпоже де Рошфор не была нужна дочь, но зато был нужен стабильный и длительный источник дохода, поэтому она и боролась за девочку. Так-то, будь её воля, она вообще бы обошлась абортом (роды ведь так портят фигуру), но муж вцепился в мысль о наследнике, а она, как и всякая недалёкая, но хитрая женщина, надеялась привязать его к себе сильнее. Не получилось.

Поэтому малышка могла наблюдать, как мама орет на папу, что он ублюдок; как папа очень четко проклинает маму, желая ей самых страшных болезней и смертей. Молчаливым оставался только Себастьян, держа Лили на коленях во время всех заседаний. И то маме это не нравилось.

\- Ты! А ну отпусти мою девочку! Эмили! Эмили!!! Немедленно слезь и подойди ко мне!

Это врезалось в память, как обжигающее клеймо. Эмили, Эмили, Эмили - всё на истеричных и визгливых тонах, всё с капризом ребёнка, требующего игрушку. Несмотря на то, что судья регулярно призывал к порядку, суд был громким и жарким, с точки зрения пятилетней девочки похожим на фильм ужасов. Лили даже тогда была слишком гордой, чтобы плакать, даже если ей очень, очень этого хотелось.

И даже свой момент слабости, когда по вечерам перед сном можно не просто плакать, а обрыдаться в сюртук Себастьяну, у неё отняли - до решения суда Лили после заседаний оставляли в очень элитном, но всё-таки интернате, где она держалась гордо и отстраненно.

Всё решилось в пользу экс-госпожи де Рошфор. Тогда, когда Лили забирали в машину, чтобы навсегда-навсегда увезти в особняк матери, гордость была забыта и выброшена - девочка устроила масштабную, фееричную истерику, топала ногами, визжала, что никуда не поедет, цеплялась за брюки Себастьяна, тянулась к отцу, каталась по асфальту, умоляла маму и папу снова друг друга любить.

\- Эмили! А ну немедленно поднимись! Ты меня позоришь, Эмили! Эмили!!! А ну встань! Несносная девчонка! Это ты её испортил!!! Подонок!

В материнском доме Лили не любили - дети очень чутко подобное чувствуют. Она не была обижена, у неё всего было довольно, даже мать потеряла к ней интерес и разве что изредка прикрикивала, чтобы та шла в свою комнату, если они пересекались. Но было пусто и одиноко. Нянечек, которых к ней приставили, она отвергала, прогоняя от себя и пытаясь делать всё сама, а когда по приказу матушки дело дошло до какой-то толстой "фрау", что пыталась строгим воспитанием подмять девочку и сделать из неё изысканную и покорную мадмуазель, разыгралась страшная сцена. Когда к ней попытались применить силу, малышка не стала подчиняться, но принялась колотить своими крохотными кулачками даму весом под центнер. Привело подобное действие, разумеется, к скандалу - матушка кричала на Лили, какая она испорченная, угрожала, требовала себе успокоительного, и в итоге заперла её абсолютно одну в детской комнате на ключ, лишив ужина и завтрака.

Тогда Лили впервые осознала, что такое голод.

А однажды в особняк просто пришёл Себастьян, и, ничего не объясняя, забрал девочку. 

Мать, как ни странно, не возражала. Лишь безмолвно проводила их ненавидящим взглядом.

До сих пор дословно неизвестно, на какую именно сумму обеднел тогда господин де Рошфор.

***

\- Эмили? Ты меня слушаешь?!

Снова крикливые интонации, снова требования на пустом месте. На этот раз подросшая уже девушка отвечает ей с раздражением в голосе, но с улыбкой на лице:

\- Здесь нет никакой Эмили, maman. Меня зовут Лили.

\- Лили?! Что за цирк?! Опять эта собачья кличка, которой тебя наградил папаша?! Ты что, сука, чтобы так называться?!

Они сидят в дорогом ресторане в центре города - две копии друг друга, одна юная, другая уже с морщинками, но вся атмосфера элитного общества не мешает уже вдове господина Бернабе вскрикивать и создавать скандал.

И как она могла надеяться, что её мать хоть капельку изменилась за эту дюжину лет?

\- Довольно, - изящно оперевшись пальцами об стол, она поднимается на ноги и достаёт сотовый телефон из сумочки.

\- Куда это ты собралась?! - госпожа Бернабе поднимается точно также, только стукнув ладонями по столу.

\- Домой. Себастьян? - она прикладывает к уху трубку. - Подгони машину ко входу. 

\- Да ты... Неблагодарная!

\- И передай моему papa, что я не хочу больше ничего слышать об этой женщине, - Лили улыбается типичной улыбкой прожженной стервы, которая только что вытерла ноги о свою соперницу, - когда он освободится. Или пусть он мне позвонит, я сама скажу.

\- Эмили!!! А ну стоять!!! Эмили!!! 

Девушка выходит на улицу с такой же спокойной, но триумфальной улыбкой; госпожу Бернабе тем временем пытаются успокоить метрдотель и официанты. Когда она напьётся, её выставят, а Эмили де Рошфор уже будет дома, где будет уговаривать отца погулять.

\- Меня зовут Лили, - негромко, как будто бы обращаясь ко входу в ресторан, повторяет девушка и садится в машину.


End file.
